Modern enterprises encourage its employees to actively engage in activities that enhance collaboration. The enterprises can promote such collaboration activities by using a distributed computing and storage platform (e.g., cloud-based content management platform) to efficiently and securely provision content access to various individual users and/or collaborative groups of users. The content management platform facilitates interactions (e.g., authoring, commenting, sharing) by the users over computer-readable content objects (e.g., text files, spreadsheets, mixed text and graphics documents, programming code files, etc.). User activities at the content management platform may also involve explicit user-to-user interactions (e.g., messaging, chatting, object share invitations, etc.) and/or implicit user-to-user relationships (e.g., based on organizational structures).
Organizational collaboration is often enhanced when a particular user can have visibility into the activities of other users. With knowledge of such activities, a user might initiate a new interaction (e.g., with a content object, with another user, etc.) that is beneficial to the efficiency, creativity, and/or productivity of the enterprise.
In many settings, a content management platform may be configured to monitor user activity. Indications of such user activity (e.g., user interactions over content objects and/or user interactions with other users) sometimes take the form of a “feed” that offers visibility into certain aspects of other users' interactions. For example, a feed of a particular user might show that several colleagues (e.g., other users in the same department) have been editing a particular presentation over the past several days.
Unfortunately, in certain situations, determining collaboration activity information to deliver to certain users is deficient. As an example, some approaches might present collaboration activity information to a subject user based on the historical activity (e.g., user-to-user interactions, user-content interactions, etc.) of the user. As such, approaches that rely on historical activity fail when the subject user has little to no historical activity. This can happen, for example, when the subject user is a new employee of an enterprise. In other cases, such low-activity users might not be a new employee, but despite not being a new employee, the user might have a very sparse or nonexistent history of collaborative interactions. What is needed is an improved way of presenting relevant collaboration activity knowledge to users with little or no historical collaborative activity.